


Damit ich Dich nicht verliere

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Character, Asexual Draco Malfoy, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, the redemption draco deserves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Winter 1998: Nach einer weiteren schlaflosen Nacht wandert Hermione durch die Straßen Londons, bis sie sich in einer kleinen Bar wiederfindet, in der noch jemand anders sitzt, der den Krieg nicht gut überstanden hat.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Damit ich Dich nicht verliere

**Author's Note:**

> Entstanden für ein Wichteln; Vorgaben in den Endnotes.
> 
> Und Hogwarts startet nach dem Krieg im Mai 1998 erst wieder im September 1999, weil halt. 
> 
> inspiriert durch:  
> [primrose farm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412945/chapters/14681041) & [By Love, That First did Prompt Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822640/chapters/8523334)
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum, Essen, (angedeutet) PTSD, (referenzierter) Tod**  
> 

**#1**

Mit einem großen, knapp einen halben Liter fassenden Glas setzt Hermione sich an die Theke der kleinen, heruntergekommenen Bar; zwischen zwei junge Männer; der eine dreht ihr den Rücken zu, weil er in ein Gespräch mit einem anderen Mann vertieft ist; der andere hat sein Gesicht in seine Hand gestützt und starrt in seinen Tumbler, als läge darin die Welt zugrunde. Hermione macht sich klein, um nicht andauernd den Ellenbogen des Mannes zu ihrer Linken in die Schulter zu bekommen und rutscht dabei unabsichtlich, aber scheinbar unabwendbar an den Mann zu ihrer Rechten heran, bis ihr Knie gegen seinen Oberschenkel stößt und er aufschreckt, als habe er einen Kanonenschuss direkt neben sich gehört. Er wendet ihr sein Gesicht zu und es verzieht sich, als habe er unerwartet in eine Zitrone gebissen.  
»Granger …« Seine Stimme klingt so angewidert wie sein Gesicht aussieht. Aber auch Hermione sieht nicht glücklicher mit ihrem Nebensitzer aus, als sie seinen Namen beinahe auf den Tresen spuckt: »Malfoy …«  
Für einen kleinen Moment überlegt sie, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen, aber diesen Triumph möchte sie ihm nicht gönnen. Sie ist zu alt, um sich von einem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden aufgrund seiner bloßen Anwesenheit einschüchtern oder gar verängstigen zu lassen. (Natürlich, er hatte das Dunkle Mal, aber er hat es nicht über sich gebracht, Dumbledore zu töten; er kann nicht vollkommen schlecht sein, kann er? Er hat bei den Wiederaufbauarbeiten geholfen, als lägen ihm Hogwarts und die kommenden Generationen tatsächlich am Herzen. – Hermione hat gehört, dass er für das siebente Schuljahr zurückkehren möchte, um seinen Abschluss zu machen. Wenn das wahr wäre, würde sie ihn ohnehin, so oder so, wiedersehen. Warum also sollte sie sich nun vor ihm verstecken; es würde ihr letztes Dreivierteljahr in Hogwarts nur unangenehm machen.)

»Wenn Du ein Problem mit mir hast, Malfoy, dann musst Du Dich wohl selbst darum kümmern«, sagt Hermione also mit verächtlicher Stimme und taxiert ihn einmal von oben bis unten. Von seinen ungeschnittenen blonden Haaren über die hellen Stoppeln auf Kinn und Wangen zu seinem zerknitterten, weißen Hemd, dessen ersten zwei Knöpfe offen stehen. Sie hat ihn noch nie so zerzaust und unordentlich gesehen. Vielleicht hat ihn die Nachkriegszeit genauso sehr berührt wie jeden anderen auch. (Sie hat Gerüchte gehört. Gerüchte darüber, dass er sein Geld verloren hat. Gerüchte darüber, dass er sich von seinem Vater losgesagt hat. Aber es sind nur Gerüchte, nichts Festes, und wer glaubt schon an das, was man auf der Straße so munkeln hört?) »Niemand hält Dich davon ab, aufzustehen und zu gehen.«  
Er zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen und scheint böse Worte hinunterzuschlucken, während sich seine Finger fester um sein Glas legen. Sie kann aus ihrem Augenwinkel und durch das Glas die hellen Innenseiten seiner Fingerspitzen sehen. Ganz kurz fragt sie sich, wie lange er schon an diesem Glas sitzt, weil sie keine Eiswürfel erkennen kann.  
»Ich war zuerst hier«, wirft er ihr vor, die Stimme so schnippisch wie seine Miene abweisend. Er selbst scheint auch zu bemerken, wie kindisch er klingt, weshalb er sich mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht fährt, seufzt und schließlich hinzufügt: »Aber ich werde Dich wohl ertragen können, Granger.«

Es breitet sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus, das jedoch durch das laute Lachen und die Gespräche der Menschen um sie herum gefüllt wird. Hermione trommelt leise gegen ihr Glas, wenn sie nicht daraus trinkt, und beobachtet den Kellner, der abwechselnd Getränke richtet und sie dann an verschiedenen Tischen serviert. Sie kann sehen, dass er an manchen Tischen länger verweilt und von Gästen in Gespräche verwickelt wird, bei denen er des Öfteren den Kopf in den Nacken wirft und lacht.  
»Wenn Du auf ihn abfährst, solltest Du vielleicht nach seiner Schicht wiederkommen, sonst versaust Du ihm das Trinkgeld.« Malfoys Stimme überrascht sie, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass er sie noch einmal ansprechen würde. Und schon gar nicht hat sie mit einer derart skurrilen Anschuldigung gerechnet. Vor allem nicht mit dieser Wortwahl.  
»Ich _fahre_ nicht auf ihn _ab_ «, erwidert Hermione genervt und ein kleines bisschen sogar angegriffen. »Ich kenne ihn ja überhaupt nicht.« 

Sein belustigtes Schnauben ist das letzte, das sie miteinander austauschen, bevor er bezahlt, aufsteht und geht. Er schenkt ihr keinen weiteren Blick, so wie Fremde es auch nicht täten.

**#2**

Hermione bemerkt erst, dass sich jemand zu ihr an den Tisch setzen möchte, als einer der Stühle nach hinten gezogen und ein Bierglas auf die Tischplatte gestellt wird. Sie sieht nach oben und blickt in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy, der eigentlich nicht bei ihr sitzen sollte, schon gleich dreimal nicht mit seinen immer gleich leer aussehenden Augen und dem harten Zug um seinen Mund.  
Gerade, als sie ihn fragen möchte, was er bei ihr zu suchen habe, kommt er ihr mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung über seine Schulter zuvor: »Der Tresen war voll; ich konnte mich nirgendwo hinsetzen.« Er zuckt mit den Achseln und beginnt, an seinem Bier zu nippen. (Es ist ihr das letzte Mal schon aufgefallen. Er betrinkt sich nicht, so wie man es in einer schäbigen, kleinen Kneipe voller Stammsäufer erwarten würde. Eigentlich hängt er stundenlang am selben Getränk und starrt einfach nur vor sich hin. – Ein bisschen so wie sie auch.)

Als sie ihr zweites Getränk ordert, schließt er sich ihrer Bestellung an und sie wundert sich, ob er es ihretwegen tut; ob er nur etwas bestellt, weil sie es auch tut. (Wobei sie sich noch nicht sicher ist, ob er es aus Reflex macht oder weil er neben ihr nicht schwach erscheinen möchte.)

Sieben. Es sind sieben Bier, bevor sie schwankend mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigt und ihn viel zu laut anklagt: »Du machst das mit Absicht!« Ihre Stimme schlingert so sehr wie ihre Gedanken. »Glaubst wohl, Du musst hier was beweisen. _Ha!_ Wäre ja nicht auszudenken, würde das _Schlammblut_ mehr vertragen als Du!«  
Er zuckt bei ihren Worten zusammen, als hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Seine Augen schließen sich gequält und kleine Falten breiten sich an seinen Augenwinkeln aus. Erst jetzt fallen ihr die tiefen Burggräben in seinem Gesicht auf. (Reflexartig greift sie nach oben, fährt über die dünne Haut unter ihren Wimpern, sich kurzzeitig fragend, ob sie genauso zerstört aussieht wie er. Wenn sie an all die wachen, Angst durchsetzten Nächte der letzten Monate denkt, muss es wohl so sein.)  
Ein kleines Hicksen dringt aus seiner Kehle, das sie beinahe zum Lachen bringt, aber sie reißt sich zusammen und nimmt stattdessen einen triumphierenden Schluck aus ihrem fast leeren Glas. Sein Kopf wiegt sich langsam hin und her, als würde er Musik lauschen, die sie einfach nicht hören kann, bis er ganz urplötzlich die Augen aufreißt und genauso anklagend auf sie zeigt.  
»Als ob!« Mehr scheint ihm allerdings auch nicht einzufallen, weswegen er seine Hand wieder zu sich ziehen möchte, aber sie fängt sein Handgelenk zwischen ihren Fingern und hält ihn an Ort und Stelle fest, die Augenbrauen wie Sturmwolken zusammengezogen. Das Holz unter ihrer Haut ist ein wenig klebrig, aber er scheint sich genauso wenig daran zu stören wie sie, während er auf ihre Hand starrt und keinen Versuch unternimmt, sich davon zu befreien. Eventuell ist er zu verwirrt, aber genauso gut könnte es ihm einfach egal sein.

Es vergehen ein paar Minuten, glaubt Hermione, in denen sie ihn anstarrt und er ihre Hände, aber wahrscheinlich fühlt es sich nur so lange an, weil sie nicht gewohnt ist, jemanden zu berühren. Nicht seit dem Kuss mit Ron in der Kammer des Schreckens und der Umarmung mit ihren Liebsten am Ende, als alles endlich vorbei war. Und vor allem nicht, wenn es sich dabei um _Draco Malfoy_ handelt, den sie doch eigentlich gar nicht mag, weil er ein ganz grässlicher Mensch ist.  
»Ich weiß nicht, wo ich abends hin soll«, platzt er wie aus dem Nichts heraus, während seine Augäpfel zittern wie nach anstrengenden Arbeitstagen und langen, schlaflosen Nächten. »Ich bin gegangen. Von Zuhause, meine ich. Meistens bin ich bei Blaise oder Theodore. Mit Crabbe und Goyle spreche ich nicht mehr. Oder eher sie nicht mit mir.« Er stößt ein Lachen aus, das wohl nur so trocken klingt, weil seine Augen so feucht aussehen. »Mein Vater auch nicht. Zuerst war er froh. Dass ich lebe und so, aber es hat nicht lang gedauert, bis er unzufrieden mit mir wurde.«  
Hermione will ihm sagen, dass er aufhören soll zu reden; dass sie das alles nicht wissen möchte; dass sie nur beginnt, Mitgefühl mit ihm zu haben, wenn er nicht aufhört; dass sie zu betrunken ist, um klar zu denken, und er auch; dass sie es beide am nächsten Tag bereuen werden, dieses Gespräch geführt zu haben, falls sie sich überhaupt daran erinnern werden. Aber es kommt kein Laut über ihre Lippen, weil er schon weiterspricht: »Einmal bin ich zu Pansy gegangen. Weil sie doch meine beste Freundin gewesen ist. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der mich so verachtend angesehen hat.« Er lacht wieder trocken und es bringt ihn zum Husten. »Noch nicht einmal Du.«  
_Ich verachte Dich nicht_ , will sie ihm sagen, aber als sie den Mund öffnet, spürt sie, dass sie doch nur lügen würde, und schließt ihn wieder. Stattdessen starrt sie ihn an und hofft, dass er von allein begreift, dass das Ganze hier absolut falsch ist.  
Mit einem Ruck reißt er sich von ihr los – ihre Hand schwebt einfach weiter in der Luft über der Tischplatte, weil sie gar nicht so schnell begreifen kann, was vor sich geht – und er steht so heftig auf, dass sein Stuhl über den Boden schabt und er einen Welt drehenden Moment warten muss, bis er sich an den Tresen vorkämpfen kann, an dem er bezahlt, und dann einfach geht, ohne sich noch einmal zu ihr umzudrehen.

Sie denkt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr wiedersehen wird vor Hogwarts, aber als sie Minuten später selbst wankend ihr Portemonnaie aus der Tasche zieht, sagt ihr der Kellner, dass ihre Rechnung bereits beglichen wurde. Beinahe wie bei Bekannten.

**#3**

Dieses Mal setzt sie sich mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung an seinen Tisch, während sie irgendetwas davon redet, dass der Tresen voll gewesen sei und sie einfach keinen Platz gehabt habe, um sich hinzusetzen; obwohl sie beide sehen, dass die halbe Bar leer ist und Hermione sich jeden Stuhl hätte aussuchen können, der auch Stunden später noch unbesetzt im Raum herumstehen würde.  
»Ich hab' Dein Gesicht beinahe vermisst, Granger«, sagt er und prostet ihr mit seinem zur Hälfte ausgetrunkenen Bierglas entgegen. »Wo hast Du Dich rumgetrieben? Mit Potter und Weasley gezeltet?« Er wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und Hermione überlegt sich, ob sie nicht doch einen der anderen Tische aufsuchen soll, damit sie sich dieses Geschwätz nicht mehr anhören muss.  
»Betrunken warst Du mir sympathischer«, antwortet sie und nimmt ein paar große Schlucke, um aufzuholen, was er getrunken hat, bevor sie angekommen ist. Er verzieht sein Gesicht und erwidert: »Da wärst Du die Erste.«

Wieder einmal senkt sich Schweigen über sie, aber es ist nicht ganz so unangenehm wie es die letzten Male, die sie miteinander verbracht haben, war. Eventuell haben sie sich aneinander gewöhnt; an das Nicht-miteinander-Reden; an das Einfach-Existieren.

An diesem Abend sprechen sie nicht mehr, bis Hermione aufsteht und geht. Wie Menschen, die sich nichts zu sagen haben.

**#4**

»Der Tresen war voll; ich konnte mich nirgendwo hinsetzen«, sagt Malfoy, als er sich auf die Bank neben Hermione setzt und mit ihr schweigend den Kellner beobachtet, der heute ein wenig gestresster wirkt als sonst, obwohl er nicht mehr Kundschaft hat als an anderen Freitagabenden. Zweimal lässt er sein Tablett fallen, einmal stehen sogar Gläser darauf. Hermione kann ihn unterdrückt fluchen hören. Bestimmt hatte er einen schlechten Tag – sie spürt Mitgefühl in sich aufsteigen.

»Blaise und Theodore sind heute Abend zusammen weggegangen«, unterbricht Malfoy ihre Gedanken und sie bemerkt, dass er bereits getrunken haben muss, bevor er in die Bar gekommen ist, was erklären würde, warum er so spät zu ihr gestoßen ist. »Sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich mitkommen möchte, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich dort hätte tun sollen. Also bin ich in eine andere Bar gegangen, aber es hat sich komisch angefühlt, also bin ich letztendlich doch wieder hierhergekommen.«  
»Was war komisch?«, fragt sie, obwohl sie es eigentlich besser weiß und gar nicht mehr von ihm erfahren sollte, als unbedingt nötig ist … aber ihre Neugierde treibt sie voran, zu verstehen, was Draco Malfoy für ein Mensch geworden ist, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal beim Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts gesehen hat. Und er scheint auch mit ihr darüber sprechen zu wollen, oder nicht? (Gut, vielleicht nicht explizit mit ihr. Aber mit irgendjemandem. Und Hermione ist gut darin, _irgendjemand_ zu sein.)  
»Ich weiß nicht«, erwidert Malfoy vorsichtig, so klingend als würde er immer noch darüber nachdenken, was ihn an der anderen Bar so sehr gestört hat. »Nein, ich weiß nicht so genau.«  
Er starrt in sein Glas und Enttäuschung breitet sich in ihr aus, weil sie tatsächlich gedacht hat, dass er einen Grund für seine Handlungen hätte; dass er reflektierter wäre, wenn es um seine Entscheidungen geht. Aber er scheint selbst so verwirrt von sich zu sein, dass sie es nicht überraschen sollte.

Ihre Blicke folgen weiterhin den Bewegungen des Kellners und sie bemerkt, dass es Malfoy nicht viel anders geht. Als der junge Mann das jeweilige nächste Bier an den Tisch bringt, beobachtet sie, wie Malfoy ihm hinterhersieht und sagt spöttisch: »Wenn Du auf ihn abfährst, solltest Du vielleicht nach seiner Schicht wiederkommen, sonst versaust Du ihm das Trinkgeld.«  
Malfoy starrt sie einen Moment lang an, bevor er die Augen verdreht und sagt: »Ich _fahre_ nicht auf ihn _ab_.«

»Ich weiß nicht, wo ich heute Nacht hin soll«, gesteht Malfoy nach vier weiteren Bier in absolutem Schweigen (und was auch immer er getrunken hat, bevor sie einander getroffen haben), »man sollte meinen, dass es einfacher wäre, aber es ist alles schrecklich schwierig.« Er spezifiziert nicht, was genau er meint, sie kann jedoch nachvollziehen, dass _alles_ manchmal _einfach alles_ heißt.  
Hermione seufzt und legt ihre Hand mit der Innenfläche nach oben auf den Tisch. Sie starrt auf die Linien, die sich über ihre Haut erstrecken, und sie überlegt, was sie ihm darauf antworten soll. Ob sie es wagen kann, ihm zu sagen, dass er mit zu ihr kommen könne, oder ob sie ertragen könne, ihn in die Ungewissheit der Nacht zu entlassen, in der er vielleicht auf irgendeiner Parkbank enden würde, unfähig zu schlafen oder jemanden direkt um Hilfe zu bitten. (Er ist stolz. Immer noch. Trotzdem.)

»Ich glaube, ich habe seit Voldemorts Tod nicht eine Nacht durchgeschlafen«, sagt Hermione schließlich und sieht dabei zu, wie Malfoy seine Hand neben ihre auf den Tisch legt. Seine Finger sind ganz hell im Gegensatz zu ihren, obwohl sie bestimmt genau gleich viel Zeit in der Sommersonne verbracht haben, während sie Trümmer zur Seite geschafft und Wände wieder aufgerichtet haben. »Vielleicht, weil ich noch bei meinen Eltern wohne. Wahrscheinlich habe ich Angst, dass plötzlich die Haustür auffliegt und wütende Todesser hereinstürmen, die sich für ihre Niederlage rächen wollen.« Sie nimmt zwei große Schlucke und einen kleinen, bevor sie weiterspricht. »Meine Eltern sind Muggle. Sie haben mit alldem nie etwas zu tun gehabt. Das hätten sie nicht verdient.« Ihr Blick wendet sich der nicht mehr ganz weißen Decke zu, die vom Licht der Lampen gelblich wirkt. »Niemand hätte das verdient.«

Ihre Hände liegen den ganzen Abend nebeneinander auf der Tischplatte, so nah, dass sich ihre Daumen immer wieder fast berühren; und einmal, ja, einmal streifen sie sich tatsächlich. Es ist seltsam für Hermione, aber Malfoy scheint es gar nicht bemerkt zu haben.

»Du kannst mich nach Hause bringen«, beschließt sie irgendwann laut, als ihr auffällt, dass sie gar kein Geld mehr hat, um sich ein weiteres Bier zu bestellen. Und ihr Geist ist ohnehin zu träge, um ein weiteres gut zu vertragen. »Es ist kalt und dunkel, sonst verlaufe ich mich noch.« Er nickt hektisch und stürzt die letzten Milliliter, die sich in seinem Glas befinden, herunter, bevor er schwankend aufsteht und versucht, ihr dabei zu helfen, in ihren Mantel zu kommen. Aber sie sind beide so betrunken, dass es nur umständlicher wird, als dass es etwas hilft.  
Gemeinsam bezahlen sie die viel zu hohe Rechnung und treten dann hinaus in die Kälte der Nacht. 

Es vergehen bestimmt zwei ganze Blocks, bis Hermiones und Malfoys Handrücken einander streifen und einer von ihnen (oder eventuell sind es auch sie beide?) nach der Hand des anderen greift und kalte Fingerspitzen auf warme Handflächen treffen.  
»Damit ich Dich nicht verliere«, sagt Hermione zeitgleich wie Malfoy: »Damit Du Dich nicht verläufst.«  
Oh, sie sind beide so fadenscheinig, sie wissen es ja selbst, aber es fühlt sich gut an, die Wärme eines anderen Menschen zu teilen, während sie sich durch eisige Luft und schneidenden Wind kämpfen. Die jeweiligen freien Hände haben sie in ihren Jackentaschen vergraben und Hermione versteckt zusätzlich ihre rote Nase hinter ihrem Strickschal, den sie mehrfach um ihren Hals gewunden hat. Sie sprechen den gesamten Weg nicht mehr, nur ab und zu bleiben sie stehen und werfen einen Blick in den Sternen übersäten Himmel, den man trotz der Lichtverschmutzung recht gut erkennen kann.  
Es könnte idyllisch sein, wenn es nicht Malfoy wäre.

Als sie vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern ankommen (nachdem sie knapp eine halbe Stunde durch leere Straßen und Gassen gelaufen sind), hebt Hermione den Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen, bevor sie die Tür aufschließt und ihn über den Flur, die Treppe nach oben, in ihr Zimmer zieht. Kaum, dass sie die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hat, zieht sie sich die Mütze vom Kopf und flüstert: »Wir haben eine Couch im Wohnzimmer, aber ich bin nicht sicher, wie ich meinen Eltern erklären soll, wo der fremde Kerl über Nacht hergekommen ist. Und wenn sie Dich erkennen sollten, wüsste ich erst recht nicht weiter.«  
Sie kann im Licht der Straßenlaternen, das durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer fällt, ausmachen, dass er nickt und mit einer Hand seinen Mantel aufknöpft. Schnell lässt sie seine Hand los und macht sich daran, ihren eigenen Mantel zu öffnen, um nicht untätig im Raum zu stehen und nicht zu wissen, wie sie mit _Draco Malfoy von allen Menschen_ umgehen soll, wenn er sich in ihrem Zimmer befindet.  
»Deine Eltern mögen mich nicht«, stellt Malfoy so leise fest, dass sie ihn beinahe überhört hätte; und dass sie fast so getan hätte, als _hätte_ sie ihn überhört.  
»Nein«, gibt sie dann aber unumwunden zu, »Du hast mich in der zweiten Klasse beleidigt. Sie tragen es Dir ein wenig nach.« Dass ihre Eltern ihn noch viel weniger mögen würden, wenn sie wüssten, was er in der fünften und sechsten Klasse alles getan hat, muss sie nicht extra erwähnen; er versteht es mit Sicherheit auch so. Andererseits: Hermione kann ihn auch nicht leiden, also was macht es für einen Unterschied?

Sie will ihm das Bett anbieten, weil sie zu guten Manieren und Höflichkeit erzogen wurde, aber bevor sie es aussprechen kann, wispert Malfoy: »Es ist Dein Bett, Du schläfst dort.« Er setzt sich in voller Bekleidung auf den Vorleger, den sie sich vor einigen Jahren gewünscht hat, weil er so kuschelweich ist und fast die gesamte Länge ihres Bettes abdeckt. Darauf könne man schon Mal eine Nacht schlafen, denkt sie sich, als sie an ihm vorbeigeht und sich vorsichtig auf die hölzerne Kante ihres Bettkastens setzt. Ihre nackten Füße vergraben sich in den langen, seidig weichen Fasern des Teppichs, bevor sie ihre Beine ebenfalls nach oben schwingt und dann nach einem der beiden Kissen greift, die am Kopfende auf der Matratze liegen. Sie drückt damit gegen die Schulter des sitzenden Malfoys, bis der es ihr aus der Hand nimmt und irgendetwas murmelt, das entfernt an ein _Danke_ erinnert.  
Sie weiß nicht, ob sie ihm auch ihre Decke geben soll, aber sie entscheidet sich dagegen, weil das hier immer noch _Malfoy_ ist und sie Hermione Granger. Er kann schon glücklich genug sein, dass sie ihn mit sich genommen hat. Sie ist ihm absolut nichts schuldig. (Oder?)  
Im Dunkeln beobachtet sie, wie er sich hinlegt und kurz danach eine Hand ihren Weg nach oben auf ihre Decke findet. Sie zögert und wandert mit ihren Fingern über die Falten im Stoff, bis sie ganz nah an seiner Hand ist. Dann zögert sie wieder, bis sie schließlich nach seiner Hand greift und flüstert: »Damit ich Dich nicht verliere.«

Sie hält die gesamte restliche Nacht seine Hand, als wäre sie diejenige, die kurz davor ist, verloren zu gehen. Beinahe wie Freunde.

**#5**

Es klingelt an einem Samstagabend, an dem ihre Eltern nicht Zuhause sind, und sie öffnet die Tür, nur um Draco Malfoy vorzufinden, der ein Sixpack umklammert hält und sich mit der freien Hand den Nacken reibt. Er verzieht sein Gesicht und sagt leise: »Der Tresen war voll; ich konnte mich nirgendwo hinsetzen.«  
Hermione lächelt, nur ganz leicht und mit der Hoffnung, dass er es gar nicht bemerkt, bevor sie zur Seite tritt und ihn nach drinnen lässt. Er sieht halb erfroren aus, wie er ihr noch immer zugepackt in die Küche folgt und sich an den Tisch setzt, ohne seinen Mantel oder seinen Schal auszuziehen. Ohne ihn zu fragen, setzt sie Wasser auf und bereitet eine Kanne tief schwarzen Tees vor, den sie trinken können, bevor sie sich dem Bier zuwenden, das er mitgebracht hat. Außerdem beginnt sie, Nudeln zu kochen und eine einfache Sauce anzurühren, obwohl sie gerade erst vor zwei Stunden gegessen hat. (Aber Malfoy sieht aus, als könne er etwas Warmes zwischen die Zähne vertragen, und auch, als ob er es niemals freiwillig zugeben würde. Also kocht sie unter dem Vorwand, selbst hungrig zu sein, um ihnen beiden das unangenehme Gespräch zu ersparen, das sich andernfalls sofort ergeben würde.)

Malfoy ist erst das zweite Mal bei ihr, aber er sieht viel weniger fehl am Platz aus, als sie es sich vorgestellt hätte (wenn sie sich überhaupt Gedanken darum gemacht hätte). Kommentarlos stellt sie den Tee und zwei angerichtete Teller auf den Tisch, bevor sie ihm bedeutet, dass er essen soll. – Er zögert zuerst, dann stochert er vorsichtig mit seiner Gabel in den Fussili herum, bevor er sich die erste in den Mund schiebt.  
»Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du kochen kannst, Granger«, sagt er nach seiner zweiten Portion, drei kleinen Tassen Tees und einem abgelegten Mantel. »Da kommen versteckte Qualitäten zum Vorschein.« Er sieht sie mit diesem Blick an, der ihr nicht klar macht, ob er es ernst meint oder sich nur einen schlechten Scherz mit ihr erlaubt. (Aber seit wann wäre Malfoy überhaupt zu Scherzen aufgelegt? Vor allem zu Scherzen, die nicht auf ihren Blutstatus oder die Unwürdigkeit einer anderen Person abzielen.)  
»Meine Qualitäten liegen offen auf der Hand«, erwidert Hermione und gießt sich den letzten Rest schwarzen Tees in ihre Tasse. »Es ist nicht an mir, Dir alles auf dem Silbertablett zu servieren.« _Du musst nur fragen_ , aber das sagt sie nicht, weil ihr klar ist, dass es keinen Unterschied macht. Vielleicht ist es ihm auch einfach nur egal. (Wahrscheinlich ist ihm inzwischen vieles egal. Würde er sonst in ihrer Küche sitzen, essend und Tee trinkend, und das alles auch noch gerade mit ihr? Er hat sich so sehr verändert, ohne anders zu wirken, dass sie einfach nicht versteht, wie sie mit ihm umzugehen hat.)

Sie sitzen mit den Rücken an ihren Bettkasten gelehnt, die nackten Füße im Teppich vergraben, eine Bierflasche in der Hand und die Köpfe in die Nacken gelegt.  
»Ich hab' noch nie eine Sternschnuppe gesehen«, sagt Malfoy in die Stille ihres Zimmers. »Ich wüsste auch gar nicht, was ich mir wünschen würde.« Seine Hand liegt zwischen ihnen auf dem Teppich und sie spürt am Stoff ihrer Jeanshosen, dass seine Finger vor Nervosität zucken. Ohne nachzudenken wechselt sie die Hand, mit der sie das Bier hält, und greift nach seiner ( _»Damit ich Dich nicht verliere.«_ ), um ihn davon abzuhalten, noch nervöser zu werden. »Was würdest Du Dir wünschen, wenn Du einen Wunsch frei hättest?«  
Hermione rümpft ihre Nase und überlegt einen Moment (ob er das wirklich ernst meint; warum es ihn interessieren sollte; was sie sich wünschen würde), dann antwortet sie: »Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wenn ich mir irgendetwas wünschen dürfte, egal was, dann wäre es wohl, dass der Krieg nie geschehen ist; dass niemand gestorben ist.« Sie seufzt leise, weil sie an Fred und Remus und Tonks denken muss, aber auch an Lavender, Dumbledore und Snape. Und sie versucht gar nicht erst darüber nachzudenken, wie viele der Menschen, die über die Jahre gestorben sind, sie gar nicht gekannt hat, die jedoch auch Familien und Freunde und eigene Leben hatten. »Allerdings wird dieser Wunsch wohl niemals in Erfüllung gehen.« Er drückt ihre Hand und ihr Kopf rollt zur Seite und landet auf seiner Schulter. »Wenn ich mir etwas wünschen könnte, das nur für mich ist, das niemanden tangiert, nur mich, dann würde ich mir wohl wünschen, dass die Träume aufhören.«  
Wieder drückt er ihre Hand und sie glaubt, dass es dieses Mal nicht nur für ihr eigenes Wohl ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er auch solche Träume; _bestimmt_ hat er auch solche Träume, wie könnte er nicht? Er hat Staub geatmet wie sie, ist Flüchen ausgewichen wie sie und hat mit Sicherheit ebenso zweifelhafte Dinge für den Sieg getan wie sie. Sie drückt seine Hand zurück und hört ihn leise sagen: »Wenn es eine Sache gäbe, die ich mir wünschen könnte, und es wäre vollkommen egal, was es wäre, dann würde ich mir wünschen, dass Potter meine Hand angenommen hätte.«  
Er lügt. Er muss lügen. Niemals, _niemals_ , würde sich Malfoy so etwas wünschen. Vielleicht würde er sich wünschen, sein Geld wiederzubekommen oder das Verhältnis mit seinem Vater zu richten, aber doch niemals eine Freundschaft mit Harry. – Hermione lacht und seine Finger lösen sich ein wenig von ihren, aber sie hält ihn nach wie vor fest umklammert.  
»Das«, keucht sie in ihre Lachsalve hinein, »glaube ich Dir nicht.« Er sieht nicht verletzt aus, soweit sie das von seiner Schulter aus beurteilen kann, aber es wäre ebenso gut möglich, dass er nur zu gut darin ist, nicht zu zeigen, wie es wirklich in ihm aussieht. Das Lachen stirbt in ihrer Kehle und sie fühlt sich unfassbar schlecht; obwohl sie nur darüber nachgedacht hat, dass er es ernst meinen könnte; bestimmt hat er es ohnehin nicht und sie macht sich nur viel zu viele Gedanken um einen Mann, den sie doch gar nicht mag.  
»Wenn ich mir etwas wünschen könnte, das nur für mich ist und sonst niemanden auf der Welt kümmert, dann wünschte ich wohl, dass mein Stolz nicht so groß wäre«, fährt er fort, gerade so als ob ihr Ausbruch nie existiert hätte. Eventuell hat er ihn gar nicht bemerkt, weil er so sehr in Gedanken vertieft war. 

»Warum hätte Harry Deine Hand annehmen sollen?«, fragt Hermione irgendwann, nachdem sie lange Zeit nicht miteinander geredet haben und er zum ersten Mal seitdem seinen Kopf bewegt, um einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche zu nehmen. Zuerst scheint er zu überlegen, dann wundert sie sich, ob er überhaupt noch antwortet.  
»Wir hätten Freunde sein können«, flüstert er schließlich ganz vorsichtig. »Potter und ich; Du und ich.« Er starrt auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände und streicht in kreisenden Bewegungen mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. »Meinem Vater hätte es zu Anfang bestimmt gefallen. Ein Malfoy, der mit _Harry Potter_ verkehrt. Abgesichert in alle Richtungen, falls der Krieg ausbricht. Aber Dich und Weasley hätte er nicht gemocht.« Malfoy hält einen Moment inne und trinkt, bevor er weiterspricht. »Ich hätte Dich nicht Schla– … nun ja, beleidigt, wenn wir befreundet gewesen wären. Und ich hätte nie dieses Ding bekommen.«  
Es ist offensichtlich, dass er es unterbewusst macht; dass er seinen linken Unterarm am Stoff seiner Hose reibt, um ein Jucken zu lindern, das gar nicht existiert. (Sie fragt sich, ob es immer noch da ist; ob, wenn man den Stoff seines hellgrauen Strickpullovers nach oben schiebt, schwarz auf weißer Haut das Dunkle Mal sieht, oder ob es sich durch Voldemorts Tod verändert hat. Aber sie spricht es nicht laut aus, weil sie gar kein Recht hat, ihm derart intime Fragen zu stellen. Sie sind keine Freunde, sie mögen sich ja noch nicht einmal.)  
»Wir können das ändern«, sagt Hermione, um ihm zumindest ein wenig entgegen zu kommen. Sie lässt seine Hand los und streckt sie ihm entgegen. »Hi, ich bin Hermione Granger.« Umständlich ergreift er ihre Hand und erwidert: »Draco Malfoy, schön, Dich kennenzulernen.« Und sie glaubt ihm.  
Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen lässt sich nicht bekämpfen und ihr Wunsch danach ist auch nicht groß, als sie den letzten Rest ihres Bieres leert und sich in ihr Bett begibt. Sein Kissen liegt bereits auf dem Boden und eventuell hat sie vorsorglich eine zweite Decke geholt, damit er es nicht ganz so kalt auf dem Vorleger hat.

»Gute Nacht, Hermione«, flüstert Draco, noch immer ihre Hand in seiner, wie nur gute Freunde es können.

**#6**

Hermione wühlt gerade in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Portemonnaie, um ihren Kaffee zum Mitnehmen zu bezahlen, als sie das Gefühl nicht los wird, dass sie etwas schrecklich Wichtiges vergessen hat. Sie legt fünf Pfund auf den Tresen und erhält im Gegenzug ihren schwarzen Kaffee und ihr Rückgeld. Sie dreht sich um und verlässt das kleine Café, bevor sie draußen beinahe in Draco Malfoy hineinläuft. – Er ist am Morgen aus ihrem Zimmer verschwunden, bevor sie aufgewacht ist; wahrscheinlich, nachdem ihre Eltern zurückgekehrt, aber bevor sie wieder aufgewacht sind. Er hat ihr nicht einmal eine Nachricht hinterlassen und ein kleiner Teil in ihr ist beinahe verzweifelt vor Sorge. (Was, wenn er nicht wiedergekommen wäre? Was, wenn er einfach verschwunden wäre? Was, wenn sie ihn nie wieder gesehen hätte?)  
»Es tut mir leid, Hermione«, sagt er, anstatt sie anständig zu begrüßen. »Ich wollte Dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.« Es scheint ihm schwer zu fallen, diese Worte auszusprechen, und noch viel schwerer fallen ihm die nächsten Worte. »Danke.« Seine Nase und seine Wangen sind rot, aber sie kann nicht einschätzen, ob es von der Kälte kommt oder von seiner Angst, dass sie ihn abweisen könnte.  
Sie zuckt mit den Achseln und entgegnet: »Es ist in Ordnung. Nichts zu danken.« Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf ihren Lippen aus und sie hakt sich bei ihm unter, bevor sie gemeinsam irgendwohin schlendern. (Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie beide komplett nüchtern sind. Und Hermione möchte ihre Chance nutzen, Draco kennenzulernen. Den nüchternen Draco kennenzulernen.)

»Vielleicht treffe ich mich kommende Woche mit Harry und Ron«, platzt es urplötzlich aus Hermione heraus, obwohl sie gar nicht weiß, was es Draco angehen würde. Sie kann ihn schlecht mit sich nehmen, weil ihre besten Freunde keine Ahnung davon haben, dass sie seit neustem mit Draco verkehrt. Es wäre für niemanden fair, Draco mit zu diesem Treffen zu nehmen. Ron und er würden sich nur anfeinden und Harry würde sich so unwohl fühlen, dass es niemanden außer Hermione geben würde, der zwischen den dreien vermitteln könnte.  
»Ich habe mit meiner Tante gesprochen«, ist Dracos einziger Kommentar dazu. »Nicht Bellatrix, sondern Andromeda.« Er vergräbt seine Hände tiefer in den Taschen und zieht ihren Arm ein Stück mit sich, sodass sie überlegt, ihre Hand mit zu seiner zu stecken. »Sie ist ganz allein mit Teddy und sie ist meine einzig übrig gebliebene Familie. Mum will, dass ich nach Hause komme, aber … ich kann nicht.« Sie nickt, tut verstehend, obwohl ihr gar nicht klar ist, welches Ausmaß das alles für Draco hat. Sie überlegt, wie es ihr gehen würde, wenn sie nicht mehr zu ihren Eltern nach Hause kommen könnte. Es fühlt sich schrecklich an. Ihre Hand wandert in seine Tasche und er fragt: »Damit Du Dich nicht verläufst?«  
»Damit ich Dich nicht verliere«, antwortet sie und ihre Nasenspitze ist inzwischen bestimmt genauso rot wie seine, obwohl sie sie zur Hälfte in ihrem Schal vergraben hat. »Was wirst Du tun?« Ihre Stimme zittert ein bisschen, weil sie Angst hat, was er als nächstes antworten könnte; dass er sich von ihr entfernen wird. (Sie hat sich ihm nicht angenähert, nein, natürlich kann sie ihn noch immer ganz und gar nicht ausstehen.)  
»Ich glaube, ich werde zu ihr gehen«, sagt er und verschränkt ihre Finger ineinander. »Zu Andromeda, damit sie sich nicht allein um Teddy kümmern muss. Und damit ich nicht alles an Familie verliere, das ich noch habe.« Hermione nickt und gibt zeitgleich ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, obwohl sie nicht möchte, dass er geht. Aber manchmal ist es wohl einfacher, nichts zu sagen und abzuwarten.

Sie gehen noch ein paar Minuten in abwesender Stille, bevor sie sich voneinander verabschieden, als wären sie lediglich Bekanntschaften.

**#7**

_Hermione,_

_ich bin gut angekommen und glaube, dass Teddy mich ganz gut leiden kann. Ich hoffe, dass Dein Treffen mit Potter und Weasley gut vonstatten gegangen ist.  
Die Nächte hier sind recht lang und Bier sucht man in Tante Andromedas Wohnung wohl vergeblich._

_Draco_

**#8**

Definitiv und mit absoluter Sicherheit ist es der unsinnigste Brief, den sie in ihrem Leben jemals erhalten hat, aber sie ist nicht achtlos und sie versteht, was er ihr eigentlich damit sagen möchte: _Bitte komm vorbei_. Und vielleicht auch _Danke, dass Du da bist_ , ganz eventuell, auch wenn die Chance gegen null geht, auch _Ich vermisse Dich_.  
Harry gibt ihr Andromedas Adresse, aber warnt sie vor, dass Andromeda und Teddy dieses Wochenende die Weasleys besuchen, damit er Zeit mit seinem Patensohn verbringen darf. Er lädt sie sogar ein, ebenfalls zu kommen, aber sie lehnt unter fadenscheinigen Begründungen ab. Sie habe einem Freund versprochen, ihn zu besuchen. Als er überrascht fragt wen, weiß sie nicht zu antworten, also schweigt sie lieber.

Hermione stapft durch den Schnee auf das kleine Landhaus zu, in dem Andromeda wohnt und in dem nur ein einziges Licht im Erdgeschoss brennt. Der Himmel erstreckt sich schwarz und bewölkt über ihr, es ist offensichtlich, dass es diese Nacht noch schneien wird. Lange und ausgiebig und mit Pech wird sie nicht so bald wieder gehen können. (Aber es wäre durchaus möglich, dass es sie gar nicht stören würde, mit Draco hier festzusitzen. Mit ihm zu schweigen oder gar über die Zukunft zu sprechen, die bisher nur undurchsichtig und beängstigend wirkt.)  
Sie betätigt die Klingel und klammert sich an zwei Sixpacks, die sie aufeinander gestapelt gegen ihren Leib gepresst hält. Es dauert nicht lang, bis Draco die Tür öffnet und sie sich mit den Worten »Der Tresen war voll; ich konnte mich nirgendwo hinsetzen« an ihm vorbei drückt. Er nimmt ihr das Bier ab und trägt es voran ins Wohnzimmer, während sie sich ihres Mantels, ihres Schals und ihrer Mütze entledigt. Die Hitze des Kaminfeuers steigt ihr ins Gesicht, als sie ihm hinterhergeht und überlegt, sich den Strickpullover ebenfalls auszuziehen, weil es so warm hier drinnen ist. (Er selbst trägt auch keinen Pullover, sondern nur ein einfaches Hemd. Wahrscheinlich würde es ihn gar nicht stören, wenn sie sich nur in einem Shirt neben ihn setzen würde.)  
Gemeinsam setzen sie sich auf den Teppich vor dem Sofa und öffnen zwei Bierflaschen, bevor sie nach der freien Hand des jeweils anderen greifen, ohne darüber nachzudenken. (Keiner von ihnen sagt etwas, weil sie beide nicht bemerken, wie routiniert sie bereits beisammen sind. Und selbst wenn er etwas gemerkt hätte, hätte er vermutlich nichts gesagt, um sie nicht zu verschrecken.)

Irgendwie, Hermione ist auch nicht so ganz klar, wie es geschehen konnte, ist ihr Kopf in seinem Schoß gelandet, ihr drittes Bier vergessen neben sich stehend, während sie mit geschlossenen Augen seine Hand genießt, die geistesabwesend durch ihre Haare fährt, die vom Schnee draußen an den Spitzen noch feucht sind. Sie gibt kleine, brummende Geräusche von sich, die von Zufriedenheit zeugen, während er ihr Fetzen von Anekdoten erzählt, die sie nicht versteht, weil sie unvollständig sind und sich auf Dinge beziehen, von denen sie keine Ahnung hat. Aber sie hält ihn nicht davon ab, zu sprechen, weil seine Stimme angenehm klingt, so leise und tief, als würde er nur unter seinem Atem zu sich selbst sprechen; als wäre sie nur zufällig anwesend und er würde dasselbe laut aussprechen, wenn sie gar nicht da wäre.  
»Ich würde Dich gerne etwas fragen«, stellt er am Ende eines Satzes über Pansy Parkinson fest, und sie gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das er als bekräftigend interpretieren könnte, »aber ich glaube, dass es nicht sehr angebracht wäre.« Sie zuckt mit der Schulter, die zwischen seinem Schenkel und dem Boden beinahe gefangen ist, sodass er spüren kann, dass es sie nicht interessiert, ob seine Frage angebracht ist oder nicht. Schließlich kann sie sich jederzeit dafür entschließen, nicht darauf zu antworten. »Hattest Du schon mal Sex?« Die Bewegungen seiner Hand auf ihrer Kopfhaut stoppen kurz und fahren dann viel zögerlicher und nervöser als zuvor fort. »Ich meine, jeder weiß, dass Viktor Krum Interesse an Dir hatte. Und Weasley und Du, ihr wart doch ebenfalls ein Ding, oder nicht?« Er hält noch einmal inne. »Aber bist Du je …? Ich meine …«  
Hermione plustert ihre Backen auf und überlegt einen kleinen Moment, _ob_ sie darauf antworten soll und wenn ja, _was_ sie darauf antworten soll. Sie wundert sich, warum es ihn interessiert; was es für eine Rolle spielt, ob sie schon einmal Geschlechtsverkehr hatte oder nicht. Sie seufzt.

»Ja«, gibt sie irgendwann zu, als er wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr davon ausgegangen ist, dass sie überhaupt noch antworten würde. »Es war, bevor Durmstrang und Beauxbaton abgereist sind. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, warum ich eingewilligt habe. Ich glaube, es ist einfach passiert. Und es war schrecklich. Nicht wegen Viktors«, sie atmet tief durch, »sondern meinetwegen. – Ich glaube, ich war noch nicht bereit. Oder wir waren einfach nicht so kompatibel.« Sie spürt, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schießt, und durch die Bewegungen seiner Hand an ihrem Nacken weiß sie, dass er es auch spürt. »Ich meine, es war unglaublich schmerzhaft? Er hat gesagt, dass es das eigentlich nicht ist, aber … ich könnte das nicht mit Sicherheit bestätigen.«  
Sie hat noch nie so mit jemandem darüber gesprochen. Noch nicht einmal mit Ginny, obwohl sie beste Freundinnen sind. Warum sie also gerade Draco von allen Menschen davon erzählt, kann sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Stattdessen spricht sie weiter: »Es war das einzige Mal. Ich wüsste sonst nicht mit wem. Ron und ich, wir sind nie soweit gewesen. Und das war in Ordnung.«

»Ich hatte noch nie Sex«, sagt er lange, nachdem das Thema schon vorbei ist, und er sagt es vorsichtig und leise, als fürchte er, dass sie ihn verurteilen könnte. »Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, aber … ich hatte nie Interesse daran. Mit keinem.« Sie kann ihn laut und trocken schlucken hören. »Ich meine, ich bin siebzehn, sollte nicht mein größtes Anliegen sein, jemanden in mein Bett zu bekommen?« Hermione dreht ihren Kopf nach oben und starrt von unten zu ihm hoch. Sein Blick ist starr auf das Feuer im Kamin gerichtet und sie schämt sich fast ein bisschen, ihn zu unterbrechen: »Bist Du … bist Du asexuell?« (Es fühlt sich komisch an, es laut auszusprechen, vor allem vor Draco, den sie zwar seit Jahren kennt, aber mit dem sie sich so lange nicht verstanden hat, dass es sich richtig absurd anfühlt, überhaupt mit ihm hier zu sein.)  
»Ich–ich weiß nicht? Was ist das?« Er sieht sie von oben herab an, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Sie lächelt.  
»Asexuell zu sein, bedeutet, sich nicht sexuell zu jemandem hingezogen zu fühlen«, erklärt sie. »Es kann, muss aber nicht, bedeuten, dass man nicht einmal sexuell erregt ist. Und das ist okay so.« Sie greift mit beiden Händen nach seiner Hand, ganz bewusst und trotzdem ohne Ausrede. »Du musst Dich nicht schlecht fühlen, es ist okay so.«

Es ist totenstill, während Hermione seine Hand an ihre Lippen führt und einen sanften Kuss auf den Ballen kurz über seinem Handgelenk drückt. Er erstarrt und sie drückt einen zweiten Kuss auf seine Handinnenfläche; dann einen dritten, fünften, siebten auf die Knöchel seiner Hand.  
»Lass das, Hermione«, flüstert er schwach und ein wenig atemlos, aber sie glaubt, ihn inzwischen gut genug zu kennen, um zu wissen, dass er es eigentlich nicht ernst meint. »Das ist nicht fair.«  
»Warum nicht?«, fragt sie und drückt noch ein paar weitere Male ganz federleicht ihre Lippen auf seinen Handrücken. Sie sieht, wie er seine Stirn in Falten legt und kurze Zeit später hört sie ihn leise sagen: »weil ich nicht glaube, dass wir dieselben Prämissen haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dasselbe für Dich empfinde.«  
Ein kleines Lachen fließt aus ihrer Kehle direkt in ihren nächsten Kuss hinein, dann antwortet sie: »Ich weiß nicht, was wir füreinander empfinden; weder Du noch ich, aber … ich glaube, dass wir einander gut tun können. So, wie die letzten Wochen auch.« Sie lächelt ihn an und legt seine Hand so vorsichtig an die Stelle, an der ihr Herz ruhig und in immer demselben Rhythmus schlägt, dass er jederzeit die Möglichkeit hat, ihr seine Hand zu entziehen, doch das tut er nicht. »Das wäre nichts Festes, wir wären weiterhin nur Freunde.« Ihr stetiger Herzschlag scheint ihn zu beruhigen und von ihrer Ehrlichkeit zu überzeugen. »Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Du mich küssen würdest; ich mag Dich wirklich gern. Aber es ist auch in Ordnung, wenn ich nur Deine Hand halten kann.«

»Nein«, sagt er leise und wendet sich ihr zu, »ich denke, dass es schön wäre, Dich zu küssen.«  
Und mehr braucht Hermione nicht, um eine Hand in seinen Nacken zu legen und ihn nach unten zu ziehen, während sie selbst ihren Kopf soweit anhebt, wie sie nur kann. Ihre Lippen treffen aufeinander und im ersten Moment ist es kein richtiger Kuss, sondern nur das bloße Aufeinanderlegen, bis Hermione sanft ihre Lippen gegen seine bewegt und ihren Körper ein bisschen hin und her bewegt, bis sie sich in einer angenehmeren Position neben ihm befindet. Er lächelt in ihren Kuss und sie denkt sich, dass sie richtig gehandelt hat; dass sie nicht annähernd so sehr bereut, in der Bar neben ihm sitzen geblieben zu sein, wie sie zu Anfang gefürchtet hat. 

Es ist schön, es ist gut, es ist die erste Nacht seit langem, die sie durchschlafen lässt; auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers, zur Hälfte auf Draco liegend. Beinahe wie Verliebte.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Charaktere:** Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger  
>  **Ersatzcharaktere:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, Nymphadora Tonks …  
>  **Wortvorgaben:** Zimtpunsch, Eisstern, Herzenswunsch  
>  **Ersatzworte:** Sternschnuppe, Kaminfeuer, Zukunft


End file.
